DigiChaos
by The Sovereign
Summary: When A Ancient Prophecy is found and brought to the Attention of the Harmonius Ones they Must act to try and stop its Fulfillment but The dark forces are already several steps ahead of them. who are the true monarchs of evil? Please review Chapter 6 up
1. The Prophecy

**DigiChaos**

Summary: _The Four quadrants of the digital world where finally at peace until the Undead King, the Dark Trickster and the Ice Devil returns to fulfill a prophecy that will plunge the digital word into darkness… a 02 and tamer X-over Takari and Rukato..and Im using the original age_

Disclaimer: _I don't own digimon though I did think up of other mode variants_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

In the eastern quadrant of the digital world things have been peaceful for Six years

all the digimon lived in harmony. Even hearing about a great battle in the southern

quadrant and nearly being deleted by something they came to know as the D-Reaper.

Little did they know that the entire Digital World would face its greatest terror.

Centarumon was walking though the digidestined temple mapping it out so that

whoever wanted to come see the heroes of their world they wouldn't get lost. " I almost

got all of it mapped out now all I need to do is map out the catacombs" Centarumon said

to no one .

After he descended 4 levels he finally arrived at the catacombs though he

has come down here before he never seen the whole level he went into the left wing of

the catacombs " I never seen this part before I wonder what I will find" He said as he

walked cautiously down the torch lit halls and clearing the abandoned KoDokugumon

webs.

As he continues his exploration he notices empty rooms with scars of worlds

past. he reaches the end of the hall and starts searching for any secret switches when

he couldn't find any he decided that the worst that can happen was to rebuild a wall

"Solar Ray" he said as he destroyed the wall "my hunch was right there is more to it" he

said.

As he continues his exploration when he heard a hiss "who dares disturb my rest" he

started looking around and to find the source. "Only Foolish Digimon enter my Lair

poison thread" "jet gallop" Centarumon avoided the attack he countered "solar ray"

dokugumon also dodged the attack '"poison thread" she tried her attack again only to

miss.

The failed Attack gave Centarumon the opening he wanted "SOLAR RAY" he yelled

as he hit and deleted the dokugumon he managed to find the rest of the torches and

that's when he saw it he instantly contacted Gennai . "Gennai I found something you

should see".."Centarumon what is it" Gennai asked "it looks to be another Prophecy its

in the catacombs of the temple" Centarumon answered "WHAT I'm on my way" Gennai

said as he ended the communications..

Meanwhile in the real world things couldn't be any crazier all of the older digidestined

were away doing some globetrotting for a college assignment and the newer

digidestined went on vacations with family except. T.K. and Kari who opted to stay

behind to take some summer classes so they can graduate early with only each other

for company since T.K's mom was on a business trip his dad moved for more

opportunities and Kari's parents took a 2nd honey moon.

"Why did I volunteer for summer classes" T.K. said to himself walking to the school

"Stupid Davis sending me his pictures to me to rub it in" T.K. continued to talk to himself

Frustrated "stupid doodlebug taking our friends away" the thought of there missing

friends made him stop in his tracks for a moment. "hey T.K. didn't you hear me call your

name a block ago?" Kari said with a smile on her face as she finally caught up to him.

T.K. turned and saw his unofficial girlfriend "hey Kari and sorry no I didn't" He said as

'maybe I try to ask her out finally and make it official' he thought to himself.. "Come on

We are going to be late and I heard this Ms. Asaji gets really upset when people are late" Kari

Said as she started to run again towards the school.. "hey wait up" T.K. said as he

chased after her.

"GOGGLEHEAD HURRY UP I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD OVERSLEEP ON

THE FIRST DAY" Rika yelled at her sometimes absent minded best friend."IF WE ARE

LATE IM GOING TO POUND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK AND MAKE YOU CLEAN MY

HOUSE" She continued to yell impatiently. "OK im coming im coming" Takato Said

while he tried to put on his other show going down the stairs which is never a good

idea especially if your name in Takato Matsuda sure enough he missed a step and

landed hard.

"OW" Takato didn't even have enough time to say hi before he was drug out the door

Then the clock tower began to chime" AWWW Nuts Ms. Asaji is going to kill me"

Takato said as he took of like a rocket.." TAKAAAAATOOOO SHE GOING HAVE TO

WAIT IN LINE" Rika yelled as she took off after him "aww nuts" Takato picked up his

Pace.

In the land of the harmonious ones the Digimon Sovereigns gathered "what is the

Meaning of this" Zhuqiaomon the sovereign of the south demanded "patience

Zhuqiaomon im sure there is a reason for this meeting" the eastern sovereign

Azulongmon said.."Yes there is im sorry for disturbing all of you" Gennai said humbled

and on one knee.." So what is it whimper snapper "Ebonwumon the northern sovereign

said rather crankily…"Give him a chance old timer" the youngest of the Sovereigns

Baihumon ruler of the west quadrant said giving a nod to Gennai.

Gennai nodded his thanks he sets down a tablet" This was recently discovered by

Centarumon in Lord Azulongmon's quadrant at the the temple of the digidestined"..

"Then why bother the rest of us the digidestined is his responsibility" Zhuqiaomon

interrupted him.."Because Lord Zhuqiaomon we have reasons to belive it also includes

your digimon tamers and the content of this prophecy if fulfilled will alter the entire

digitial world" Gennai countered and that caught the attention of ALL the sovereigns..

"then Let him continue without interruption" a wise and strong voice said every one

looked at the source and was shocked "Ma..Mas..Master Fanglongmon" everyone said

in unison as they looked upon the massive form of the Sovereigns Leader and creator.

"Continue Gennai" Fanglongmon said.."of course master" Gennai bowed and quickly

Continued" the Prophecy states that a unholy Alliance will form and when the Powers of

the Four Great dragons Goldramon, Magnadramon,Kitsunedramon,and Megidramon

are drained and absorb combined with the power of hope corrupted into despair and

light corrupted into Darkness thier masters the True Monarchs of Evil awaken and

plunge the world into Chaos, Desolation, and Destruction. and that's all we have

translated so far " Gennai finished grimly and all the sovereigns looked terrified .

"then we shall send the four chosen digimon patamon, gatomon, renamon and

guilmon back to there partners in the real world and hope they stay Unharmed"

Fanglongmon said…

a/n: fanglongmon is a real digimon and is the creator of the sovereigns who has never been featured in any of the Four great dragons is also a real group of digimon Kitsunedramon is made up and goldramon was part of patamons evolution tree way back when the original card game was released(I think regardless of such I am using it like that) hope you enjoyed don't forget to **REVIEW** ( oh and don't worry the other mega forms will be featured)


	2. New friends

**DigiChaos**

Summary: The Four quadrants of the digital world where finally at peace until the Undead King, the Dark Trickster and the Ice Devil returns to fulfill a prophecy that will plunge the digital word into darkness… a 02 and tamer X-over Takari and Rukato..and Im using the original ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon though I did think up of other mode variants

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

"Hello my name is Ms. Nami Asaji and I will be your teacher this summer and the

chances of you having me as your teacher for at least one of your classes is high so

listen up I will not tolerate tardiness if your are late you better have a note from your

doctor now lets take attendance" she said and the only response she got was moans

and groans about how students had better plans than summer school and silently she

agreed "is there a Takeru Takaishi here" she waited for a minute before she checked

him late" Kari Kamiya?" still no answer " Another one late well this isn't a good start for

those two"she heard some laughs and continued "Rika Nonaka?" now she was starting

to get annoyed until she saw the last name on her list"oh no im afraid to ask Takato

Matsuda??" when she didn't get a answer she was clearly more than annoyed…

"Hey Kari there's the school why did it have to be clearly across town" T.K said

out of breathe."I don't know but were already 5 minutes late so we have to push it" Kari

replied "Google head look out." Huh? Argh" "oww" "Kari you ok?"T.K. quickly turned

around but couldn't help but laugh at the scene before a three person dog pile" hey you

guys ok?" T.K. said helping everyone up"stupid goggle head first you fall down the stairs

now you run into somebody were seven minutes late now and im ok thanks for the help"

Rika as she was assisted up she turned around and introduced herself "I'm Rika

Nonaka and this is my goggle head for brains friends Takato Matsuda" she helped T.K.

Takato up who just had a nervous smile on his face "hi there he shook hands with T.K

still trying not to laugh out loud more than necessary he introduced himself. "im Takeru

Takaishi but everyone calls me T.K. except my mom when she pissed at me"he said

giving himself an excuse to laugh out loud as they helped Kari up" and im Kari Kamiya

nice to meet you" they shook hands and laughed at them selves.

"So where are you heading" Kari Asked "we were heading to summer session

and where are you guys from?" Takato answered and asked back "we were heading to

summer session as well with a Miss Nami Asaji where are you from? And we are from

Odaiba "T.K. answered back"That Makes us classmates cause we have her too and we

are from right here in Shinjuku"Rika answered" AWWWW NUTS!!" everyone looked at

Takato there looks said the same thing "we are over fifteen minutes late" he grimly said

as he paled.."WHAAAT!!" they all said in unison as they ran the rest of the way..

They finally got to the class room but no one was there"they must be on break

right now"T.K. said "I've never been this late in my life" Kari said and Riks nodded her

agreement "TAKTO MATSUDA" Takato paled he knew that voice all to well"

M..Mi..Miss Asaji how are yo" before he can finish she cut him off" SAVE IT I heard all

of your excusses during the regular term" yes Miss..Asaji" everyone was snickering until

she shot them a glare. "since all of you missed the first class you will be making it up

when everyone leaves" they all bowed apologetically and went on with the rest of the

day with takato being the only one daring to be late for one more class but only by a

couple minutes which for her that was Takato being on time so she let it go

At the end of the they just sat in the room waiting for there detention to end.

Rika glared over at Takato "this is the last time I wait for you to get ready goggle head."

T.K. and Kari looked at the scene before them and looked at each other for minute and

looked straight forward blushing Kari then noticed something shining in the light on

Rikas hip her eyes widened when she realize what is was she then caught T.K.s

attention and pointed it out and his reaction the same as hers.

left the room really quick and theres started to beep this caught the

attention of Takato and Rika and there reaction was the same as theres as their own

devices started to beep all of them pulled out there digivices. T.K. was the first to break

the silence" Small world isn't it" "I guess so" Rika said "we are part of the digidestined

who protect Azulongmon's quadrant" Kari answered. "we heard about you and I saw

you take on that Malomyotismon" Takato answered playing it as if he know who they

were till Rika burst his bubble"like you just didnt realize that a minute ago" Rika said

with a smirk "well you know I didn't want to be rude" Takato said trying to not to lose

Kari and T.K. just laughed "just give It up Takato you won't win T.K. said and

they shared a laugh at Takatos expense. " We are the Digimon Tamers From

Zhuqioamon's quadrant" Takato quickly said with his face burning "we heard about you

from Gennai and we also you out with the d-reaper though you didn't know about cause

we we're told not to distract you from your mission and I have a feeling we were brought

together for a reason" Kari added."Ok kids you can go now just don't be late again

please" said " We Wont "they all said in unison as they bowed

and walked out together. "Well we better get going check with our parents if you aren't

doing anything later meet us at Shinjuku central park" Rika said Kari smiled see you

later then." With that they went there ways

"well they already met that's good now T.K. and Kari just need to get there

upgraded d-3s so they can make use of the cards and im sure you can make that

happen" Gennai said talking to a digi-gnome it looked at Gennai and nodded. Now

only if we can find there digimon before anyone else does"..

Meanwhile in the dark area of the digiworld "flamewizardmon did you find there

digieggs" of course I did wisemon glade we finally decided to go through with this" he

said with a sinister smile. "I Agree lets see them"wisemon said "then without further ado

I present to you the digieggs of our fallen comrades "He Lifted his hat and three eggs

materialized all the way from a deep frozen hell ice mon himself"he presents a ice egg

with the dark mark to wisemon" theres one" wisemon says as he sets it on a altar" from

the darkest region of the newly reformatted file island the undead king and finally from

60,000 ft beneath this very palace the dark clown himself" flamewizardmon hands

Them to wisemon and he sets them on the alter next to the Ice egg"very good

Flamewizardmon now all we have to do is wait for them to hatch and then we can

digivolve them to their familiar forms so they can begin to awaken our masters" with that

said they start to prepare..


	3. Rememberance Part I

DigiChaos

Summary: The Four quadrants of the digital world where finally at peace until the Undead King, the Dark Trickster and the Ice Devil returns to fulfill a prophecy that will plunge the digital word into darkness… a 02 and tamer X-over Takari and Rukato..and Im using the original ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon though I did think up of other mode variants

A/n:Dream sequences will be 1st person p.o.v.

Chapter 3: Remembrance part I

"Mom we are going to the park" Takato shouted to the back kitchen "Your Shift is

over" Mie ask looking at the clock" yes mom" "did you two finish everything" "yes we

even counted the money in the register" "That's fantastic you two make a great team

glad your mom talked you into getting a summer job Rika" Rika slightly blushes "thanks

again for hiring me " Mie smiles "your Welcome so Takato you going to Rikas after or

coming home?"im not sure but I'll call you" Mie looks over at Rika"you make sure he

does" "I will" Rika replied as they headed out the door...

"So Rika did you see the the new cards I out into my deck?" Takato said "If you

Mean those two out of print Ulta digivolves. Then yes I did and if you saw the same

strategies I did then nobody stand a chance against it even I would have a hard time

beating it," .Rika said with a smile Takato beamed at the compliment.

In the Dark Area

Flamewizardmon kept watch over the eggs and he noticed they started to crack.

"wisemon there hatching" he said with a sinister smile "good lets begin the

darkvolutions"wisemon said as he grab ancient dark books and gave one to

flamewizardmon and they began chanting with each passing verse the eggs were

surrounded by a dark energy cocoon and slowly taking form..

Elsewhere in the digiworld "MagnaAngemon are you in here" Angewomon said as she was looking through the Ruins of what was the angel digimon temple that's when she seen him on

a knee. De-digivolving into the familiar form of angemon and quickly back into patamon who looked completely exhausted his shining blue eyes were dull and tired.

Angewomon voluntarily de-digivolved back into gatomon when she rush to him to see if he was ok "You ok Pata" she asked with concern in her voice he looked at and nodded "I'll be ok

Gato this natural digivolving and maintaining process is tiring but atleast we found our ancient home where azulongmon said said we would." He said as he laid to rest she smiled and

nodded as she looked at the ruined sculptures worn texts and eroded carvings and thought about what made them come here.

It was after the whole doodlebug incident that Patamon and I started to have dreams of memories long forgotten. In the dreams I was having "_ what is this place" I thought to myself. I _

_saw my reflection noted that I was angewomon but different. "what are you doing here" I recognized the voice and turned to the source and was surprised to see a angel with two massive wings _

_dressed in white robes and a white helmet I tried to answer him but my voice failed me. _

_He was looking near the entrance that when I Noticed he was standing protectively in front of me I followed his gaze an noticed two figures standing there I could tell who they were just that they _

_had a dark aura around them. _

_Next thing I knew the two figure attacked and this angel grabbed my arm and we rush to another room in the temple where I saw it his battle armor. I looked back at him and saw the white _

_helmet was the same shape he took it of and I caught a glimpse of his mysterious gray eyes void of emotion and cold but still loving and caring and he put on his Purple helmet and his wing _

_divided into eight white silver wings. Before I knew there stood before me the judge of law and justice and the peace keeper of the digital world MagnaAngemon. _

_I seemed to black out again but my mind told me we were fighting the intruders it felt like we were evenly matched and it felt familiar that's when it connected to me I was fighting my fallen sister _

_LadyDevimon._

_ I tried to see with my eyes but they wouldn't respond after awile they finally opened and the scene before was horrific all around me I saw our brethren down and fading out of exsistence I looked _

_around for MagnaAngemon but only saw Patamon on the ground still trying to fight his fallen brother tsukaimon while everyone else was out of energy I was still able to stay as gatomon and _

_ladydevimon manage to do the same as blackgatomon we finally collapsed from the battle we had fought to a draw._

_Patamon barely had enough to get to where I was the we looked at our evil twins still with sinister smiles on their face. Tsukaimon began to speak as we all started to fade "One day Brother we _

_will have this fight again and next time I will win" he began to laugh. That's when I locked eyes with her, she was sending me the same message and smiled at me then she spoke "till then _

_sister" after that all went black._


	4. Rememberance Part II

DigiChaos

Summary: The Four quadrants of the digital world where finally at peace until the Undead King, the Dark Trickster and the Ice Devil returns to fulfill a prophecy that will plunge the digital word into darkness… a 02 and tamer X-over Takari and Rukato..and Im using the original ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon though I did think up of other mode variants A/n:Dream sequences will be 1st person p.o.v.

** Chapter 4: Remembrance part II**

_I stood what appeared to be a throne room I was MagnaAngemon but I wasn't I usually feel emotionless but full of emotion but this time I felt a sense of serenity and lighter._

_ I looked at my hands I was wearing white gloved and a white robe with Excalibur resting on my waist ready to be drawn out in a seconds notice if needed then __I looked at my surroundings __everything was a pristine marble and shining in the sun light . _

_Wanting to enjoy the scenery I walked to a balcony overlooking a vast landscape of lush green fields to one side and the beep blue mystery that was the ocean to the other._

_Then I suddenly got a bad feeling and as if my body was on auto pilot I saw the entrance to the nirvana being blocked by two cloaked figures with dark auras my mind said that they were usually __welcomed but something deep inside said that they were violating something. _

_I reached for Excalibur when they attacked "Guilty Claw.."Darkness Spear" I dodged one attack and blocked the other "why are you doing this brother we are suppose to keep the balance not try to over take it" I unknowingly said I got nothing but a laugh and smile we were in a deadlock._

"_Darkness spear" I heard from behind me cursing myself for letting my guard down. _

_"No you don't" I heard the clinging of two Spears "who would have thought that the great MagnaAngemon would let his guard down" The Voice said in a serious tone but with a playfulness about it I smiled to myself Angewomon my partner for life. _

_" Fire Feather..heart breaker" the two attacks hit our adversaries causing a diversion. _

_I grabbed Angewomon by the arm and ran towards the armory From that point everything went black._

Patamon woke up quickly looking around trying to figure out his surroundings.

"Whats wrong Pata" Gatomon asked concerned again as she ran to his side and when they locked eyes she become even more worried his blue eyes were even more dull than before he laid to rest they were so dull they were almost gray Patamon just looked at her.

She wrapped her paws around him"pata say something please" he snapped out of his daze " I had the dream again it's getting more real "he said in a weak voice.

"What do you mean getting more real?" " I mean that im more conscience like instead of just being in my body im actually there taking part in it.

" Whatever these memories were they were foretelling something and they needed to figure out what. "Don't worry Patamon we will figure out what all of this means." Gatomon said trying to build up the spirits.

He nodded and took a deep breath "Patamon Digivolve to Angemon." He was getting good at naturally digivolving it was becoming as easy as his boom bubble Gatomon smiled my turn.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon." They looked at each and angemon nodded again "Angemon you sure you want to digivolve again right now?" Angemon Smiled.

'_My partner for life every time we are together I feel complete it was as if we were one in the same good thing we have our helmets on who else she would be even more concerned ' he thought to himself._

"I'm sure Angewomon" "But your" "Angewomon im sure I promise I won't over do it" he said reassuring her "Ok since you promised_" 'Like he ever listen to me anyway' she thought to herself. _

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon." In the moment before his helmet materialized she caught a glimpse of his darker than usual eyes.

'_He isn't telling me something is he growing weak is he just exhausted or is he fearing the fut no he is fearing the past.'_ As her answered dawned on her she didn't hear him calling out to her"Angewomon this way" she snapped out of her revelation and went to him.

"Wisemon can we take a rest I can feel my engery running low" Wisemon nodded they darkvolved the eggs into there champion forms which was good for the first one" we will resume after he wakes" Wisemon said Flamewizardmon nodded.

Back in the real world "Nice move T.K. but this match is mine I play ultra digivolve on my WarGrowlmon ignoring the rest of the of the requirements im digivolving him to Gallantmon Crimson mode" Takato said with a smile.

"Aww I Almost had you" T.K. said "Way to go goggle head" Rika said in support of Takato "Thanks good game T.K. we had to play the full seven glad you guys knew how to play the card game".

T.K. and Kari smiled "Of course we know how to play we just never played anyone other than each other" Kari said who barely lost against Rika.

"That's right we started playing after our adventures we thought it would be a good way to remember our Digimon" T.K. said as he was looking at the Patamon Card they all nodded there agreement.

"Well played you two" everyone looked at the entranceway of the what used to be Guilmon's hiding spot.

"Gennai" T.K. and Kari said in unison Takato and Rika looked at them. "Hi Long Time no see hello Tamers nice to finally meet you" Gennai said "Same here I guess" Takato nervously said Gennai smiled.

Kari got up and hugged him "What are you doing here is there trouble in the digiworld?" "Slow down Kari you know I was never good at playing twenty questions" Gennai said rubbing the back of his head.

Kari blushed and everyone shared a laugh" no there isn't anything wrong_ 'yet' He quickly thought to himself " I was in a nearby terminal when I felt you guys in the area so I decided to pop in a say hi". "So Who are you exactly" Rika said wanting to know what exactly was going on. _

"_Oh My name is Gennai I am a H.I.D.L. My brethren and I with some help from the Digi-Gnomes gave the idea of digimon to the group of people you know as the monster makers". _

_Takato and Rika looked dumfounded as they asorbed all of the info. "what exactly is a H.I.D.L.?" Takato asked as Rika gave him a look of how can you be so dumb T.K. and Kari nervously laughed at the look. _

_Gennai just smiled "A H.I.D.L. is a Humanoid Intelligant Digital Lifeform" "Oh so your like the Digi-Gnomes and Grani" Takato finally said as he felt embarrassed. _

_Rika seeing this as a opportunity " Boy you're a smart one Takato I should call Henry and tell him hes no longer the braniac" Rika Laughed which caused the others to laugh with her which made poor Takato very uncomfortable. _

_After a few hours and a few Tag digimon duel later "Its getting Late we should get going" Kari said. "_

_Us too MY grandmother is making dinner right now" Rika said in agreement. "So How about we Call this a Draw and live to settle this another day" T.K. said " And I should return to the digital world make sure everything is still in tact" Gennai Said. _

_"its sounds good to me I'm hungry and tired and whos idea was it to go best out of twenty one any way" Takato said every one looked at him"IT WAS YOUR IDEA GOGGLE HEAD" they all said including Genna." Oh right" every one laughed at him including Takato. After they caught there breath every one said goodbye and went on there way._

"_where am I" "welcome back to the land of the living IceDevimon" "Huh who are you?" IceDevimon asked "We are the ones responsible for you being I am Wisemon and this is my trusted servant Flamewizardmon and we need your help". _

_"With what exactly" IceDevimon asked to wither one "to resurrect the others" Flamewizardmon pointed to the other two champion there not yet at the necessary Levels yet" he Continued. _

_"And When they wake We have to Fulfill our Ancient duty and get revenge" Wisemon Finished for Flamewizardmon. " I see and what is our ancient duty" IceDevimon said already on board but wanted to know more. _

_Wisemon smiled "I will tell you when the others are here cause im not one to repeat myself" Wisemon said Darkly as he tossed another dark book at IceDevimon._

_A/N: There Is Chapter 4 please review tell me of what you think so far Ill Post another Chapter as soon as I finish it and this is Officially the Longest Fic I have Written. _


	5. Preparing

DigiChaos

Summary: The Four quadrants of the digital world where finally at peace until the Undead King, the Dark Trickster and the Ice Devil returns to fulfill a prophecy that will plunge the digital word into darkness… a 02 and tamer X-over Takari and Rukato..and Im using the original ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon though I did think up of other mode variants A/n:Dream sequences will be 1st person p.o.v.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Preparing**

"Thank you for dinner " Takato bowed toward Rika's Grandmother the elder woman just smiled "no need to be so formal Takato you can call me Seiko or even grandma if you really

wanted to since your practically a member of our family" Seiko said giving a knowing look and causing Rika and Takato to blush.

"Thank you Seiko" Takato bowed again Rumiko smiled at her daughter and the friend she grew fond of.

" So Takato you will be staying with Rika in her room since it is the biggest room in the house and I know you like to star gaze so you can sneak out back and we trust you" Rumiko said

referring to all of them and then smiled at the two teens who were looking like Guilmon.

"Rumiko stop teasing him " Seito Jokingly scolded her Daughter "Ok Ok I will oh and Takato dear don't forget to call your mom". "AWW nuts"He rushed for his cell phone and made the call

to His parents while the ladies all laughed at him.

T.K. sat on the couch at the Kamiya residence just relaxing and smiling because he was with the person he loved most and had free reign over his activities so he choose to stay with Kari

after the invite of course.

"So T.K. what's on your mind?" Kari asked trying to get a conversation started. T.K. looked at her beautiful eyes getting lost in them and he smiled.

"Nothing much just in a good mood and glad we made new friends with the Tamers." T.K. smiled again thinking about those two he just let out a laugh then Kari smiled.

"Poor Takato I can tell he is afraid to tell Rika his feelings and I think she is starting to run of patience with the waiting" Kari said gauging T.K.'s reaction to wait she said and he looked a

little nervous then she smiled to herself.

' HA caught _and so are you Takeru Takaishi , Mimi Sora and Yolie would be so proud of how devious that was' _Kari thought to herself smiling outwardly now.

"Takeru Takaishi will you be my boyfriend" she smiled oh so innocently.

T.K. Sat there like a deer caught in headlights as his mind was trying to wrap around what just happened.

'_how did this happen we were talking about Takato and Rika then this'_ T.K. was trying to figure this out while Kari kept her smile.

_'They would be so proud indeed'. _T.K. thought about all that was said then it occurred to him

'_She trapped me she was reading my reaction to what she said about Takato being afraid about telling Rika I cant believe she trapped me.'_

T.K. was besides himself he couldn't belive what just happen innocent Kari played him like a fiddle.

'_I have to watch out for that from now on'_ he shook his mind clear and smiled .

"That was real smooth Kamiya but yes I will be your boy friend".Kari smiled '_VICTORY time to put on the charms'_

" I have no idea what your are talking about Takaishi what was smooth?" She asked turning up the cuteness.

"Your not getting me this time Kari" T.K. smiled. Kari wanted this game of cat and mouse to continue so she ran and T.K. Took off after her.

After a few minute of running around the Kamiya's Aprtment She went out To the Balcony smiling as T.K. followed her blocking off the only exit _'I win again my dear Takeru but I'll let you _

_think you did_.' Kari smiled and as a sign of her silent victory and apparent defeat she wrapped her arms around T.K.'s waist.

"I Love you Takeru Takaishi" "I Love you too Hikari Kamiya".

Renamon was meditating under a waterfall thinking about everything and the attraction she shared with a certain red dinosaur.

Though it was true they did share some feelings they both agreed to not act on anything until there forms matched up.

The only time that happened was when they were in there mega forms everything felt so right then but now in these current forms everything is different the feelings were still there just weak.

' I wonder if they were truly my emotions or were they Rika's feelings using me as a medium'.

She continued to ponder this unbeknownst to her she wasn't the only one that was thinking about it.

Guilmon was in the forest not far from the waterfall since he has been away from Takato his natural instincts kicked in.

He was a very powerful predator but he had enough control to choose his prey he primarily went after other virus types that did harm to others in that sense he was like a digimon

vigilante deleting those who did harm.

Like the Renamon he too was pondering these feelings and if they were truly his.

'_One day we will figure this out"_ he thought to himself with a smile as he caught scent of a certain Fox digimon not far from him.

'_but for now I will keep my promise'_ he continued to think as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Now that we are all here it time to tell you why you got a 2nd and in Myotismons case 4th chance" Wisemon started

" we must fulfill our ancient misson" flamewizardmon continued "I Know all of this already "IceDevimon said impatiently.

"will you shut it and let them continue"Piedmon said curious to hear more."

Our ancient mission is to revive our masters the true monarchs of darkness.

"Who are the true monarchs of darkness" Myotismon said Wisemon smirked "Our fallen lord Devimon and his bride LadyDevimon"

"WHAT!" they all shouted in unison "and why would I want to revive my brother"IceDevimon seethed back

"My thoughts exactly he had his chance"Piedmon said as he drew his swords.

Flamewizardmon drew his matchstick wands ready to fight "Pandora Dialogue" wisemon said as he got in between everyone.

"the first person to attack will be destroyed" everyone calmed down .

"now as I was saying Lord devimon did engage in battle with the digidestined and nearly defeated them had he been at full strength he would have beaten them" Wisemon continued.

"what do you mean at full strength? " Myotismon asked

Flamewizardmon smirked" it means he can go up to the mega level with natural digivolution however in ancient times he only went up to his ultimate form".

"how is that possible?"Myotismon asked

"After the sovereigns were created by there master they created six chief digimon whose main existence was to preserve balance between Light and Dark all with the ability to naturally

digivolve however they favored 4 of these six digimon more and bestowed upon them the gift of a a stronger form of mega digivolution known as dragonvolution however that was long

ago and there present selves have no idea about this power" Wisemon explained

"who were the six chief digimon and how do you know all of this? Piedmon asked

"The six chief digimon were MagnaAngemon of Hope, Angewomon Of Light,Our lord NeoDevimon Of Despair ,Ladydevimon Of Darkness , a digimon called Taomon of Order and a digimon called WarGrowlmon of Chaos."

" we know this because we served directly under Lord NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon". Flamewizardmon told them the history.

"and how do we revive the true monarchs"

" that Easy we twist light and hope into despair and darkness and asorb the energy of the dragon forms and offer the gathered energy to there digieggs and they shall take on there

mega form and the great battle for supremacy shall begin" Wisemon Explained to all as they started to prepare For War.

A/n Sorry this chapter seems a little lame but im building please review.


	6. It Has Begun

DigiChaos

Summary: The Four quadrants of the digital world where finally at peace until the Undead King, the Dark Trickster and the Ice Devil returns to fulfill a prophecy that will plunge the digital word into darkness… a 02 and tamer X-over Takari and Rukato..And I'm using the original ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon though I did think up of other mode variants A/n:Dream sequences will be 1st person p.o.v.

**Chapter 6: It Has Begun**

"**PEPPER BREATHE**" agumon launched his attack straight at his attacker "**Ice claw**"

the counter attack cut through agumon's pepper breath and sent him flying

backwards into the forest "is that the best you got" Icedevimon said in a mocking tone

"muwhahaha your no fun at all but don't worry little dino I will keep you alive so you can

deliver a message to your friends after you thaw out **Tundra freeze**." Icedevimon left

the scene with agumon frozen with a mortified look on his face 'that's one messenger

now to get the rest' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Back at the angel digimon temple MagnaAngemon and Angewomon sat in what

they assumed were there thrones resting and soaking in what they had remembered

after they read what little manuscript weren't destroyed by digi time. "I still can't believe

that Devimon was my Brother the same Devimon that took literally every ounce of my

energy to protect the others." MagnaAngemon got up and returned to the balcony which

he remembered was his favorite spot to be with a white helmet in his arms debating

whether or not to put it on.

" I understand the feeling since LadyDevimon is really my sister but I guess its understandable even

Azulongmon said him and the other sovereigns had to maintain the Balance so they created the four of us and then the others followed.

"Angewomon said as she looked down at her own white helmet.

MagnaAngemon nodded his head and took of his purple helmet his eyes hidden from Angewomon and put on the white one as soon as he did he was starting to feel different his eight

wings merge into two massive wings and his armor and battle suit were replaced with white garments and a white cloak.

All the memories were finally unlocked as the events of that fateful day come back full swing but he felt oddly calm.

Angewomon was astonished just like in the memories his aura was more Calmed and More Noble Lord MagnaAngemon the would be king of the angel digimon.

She smiled to herself and took off her helmet and put on the white one and like Lord MagnaAngemon the moment she put it on she began to change her Wings Also merge into Two

Massive wings after the change was complete she took her rightful place next to him Standing on the left side the side closest to his heart.

Lord MagnaAngemon looked over and saw his Partner for life the would be queen of the Angel digimon Lady Angewomon and he wrapped his arm around her and held her close and as

they stood there like that looking out into the scenery.

"I see that you remember who you were" the angel monarchs didn't need to look to see who it was.

"We are still learning Gennai but it is coming back" Lord MagnaAngemon said. "That's good but the sovereigns need to send you back to the real word" Gennai said

with a little urgency in his voice.

"Why is there something wrong with Kari or the others" Lady Angewomon said a little worried.

Gennai shook his head "no but all I can tell you right now is that it is for your safety."

"I see may we take the manuscripts" Gennai nodded his head and smiled "I can also give you the rest of them if you wish.

" Both angels nodded their heads as the left to the nearest digiport.

"I hope everything is alright" Lady Angewomon said waiting for Gennai with the manuscript copies.

Lord MagnaAngemon closed is eye trying to sense the balance of the digiworld. "Something is wrong with the Digiworld it seems darker."

He opened his eye to see a once vibrant green field look dull and dark. He Heard something move and instinctively he drew Excalibur from under his Cloak ready to attack,

"Whoa you have good reaction time" Gennai said as looked down at the business end of the legendary weapon Lord MagnaAngemon lowered Excalibur.

"Here are the manuscripts now go when I'm authorized to I will visit and tell you whats going.

" Gennai said. Lady Angewomon took the books and nodded her thanks "**Crimson Lightning**" the attack rang out to everyone's surprise not letting the shock distract him Lord

MagnaAngemon blocked it and pushed the attacker away.

Lady Angewomon looked in silent horror as she saw her former master standing there in the form she was most familiar with.

"HOW CAN YOU BE HERE WE DESTROYED YOU!" she yelled with venom seeping from her voice.

Myotismon smiled "You should know that you can never beat me my disobedient pet **CRIMSON LIGHTNING**"

Gennai blocked the attack with his sword "you two get though the digiport ill hold him off you must get back." Gennai said as he kicked Myotismon to the ground.

The two angels were hesitant "I'll Send you a message when I am safe now go." They nodded their heads

"**Grisly wing**" the sky filled with a swarm of bat "I Have a better idea **Heaven's Gate** "Lord MagnaAngemon Countered absorbing all the bats and blinding

Myotismon allowing Gennai to escape without notice.

He pushed Lady Angewomon though the digiport and he quickly followed Myotismon smiled 'they got the message time for Piedmon to deliver his'.

"**TRUMP SWORD**" "**DOUBLE IMPACT**" Berenjena's bullets deflected the swords is that the best you got Clown face "**Darkness Claw**."

"**Masks Square**" Piedmon Teleported away Huh were ya go clown face?" Beelzemon Said wondering where his foe went.

"Right here **Trump Sword**" Piedmon attacked throwing his four swords towards Beelzemon catching him of guard and pinning him to the ground.

"That was a cheap shot clown face!" Beelzemon tried to get up.

"I was one of the four dark master I don't play fair it's been fun but play time is over **Clown trick**" Piedmon threw a white cloth over Beelzemon which turned him into a key chain.

"**Diamond Storm**" **Pyro sphere**" the two attacks merge into one slamming into Piedmon making him drop the keychain but not doing anything more than just that.

"Well what do we have here two little vermin that need to be exterminated." Piedmon prepared to attack Guilmon and Renamon took up a defensive positions. "**trump swor**…

"**Blazing ****Helix**" " Ahh Zhuqiaomon how long as it been since we last met."

"Piedmon don't know where you come from but I will send you back there" seethed the bird sovereign.

"I would Love to stay and catch up but I have somewhere to be Masks Square" Piedmon disappeared from the field of battle his sinister laugh rung out.

"You two are bold attacking a former dark master but foolish to think you could stand a chance in surviving one of his attacks."

Zhuqioamon half congratulated and half mocked Guilmon and Renamon.

"What is a dark master?" Guilmon asked "The Dark masters were a group of four powerful Mega level digimon that sealed the power of me and the other sovereigns "Zhuqiaomon

answered clearly annoyed .

"We must get you back to your humans." Though Zhuqioamon accepted the fighting strength of the tamers and there digimon he was still weary of the humans especially Takato.

Renamon and Guilmon nodded as a red data cloud engulfed them and transported them to the Sovereigns meeting place.

"Lord Zhuqioamon can I ask why we are going back?" Renamon asking hoping to get some sort of clue of what's going on.

"When the timing is right all of that will be answered" Azulongmon answered the question "But for now we will teleport you back to the real world" Baihumon said.

"What about our friends arent they coming with us?" Guilmon asked with his childish side coming out.

"They will be safe for and when they are needed they will return to help you.

" Every one turned their attention to the deep void where eight deep red eyes and digicores appeared and everything went black.

** A/n:** There we have it Chapter 6 Finally some background info the digimon MagnaAngemon turned into is actually called Lord HolyAngemon but since HolyAngemon was MagnaAngemon's original name I just Substituted the Holy with magna again but Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW oh and as far as I know there is no Lady Angewomon.


End file.
